


in Your arms tonight

by spiders



Series: atla oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders/pseuds/spiders
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have settled into being a couple very comfortably.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	in Your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by soren by beabadoobee so ye 😳 also this is a sequel to me and you together (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074914) but it can be read as a standalone hehe hope u enjoy

Quarantine had reduced their lives to nothing but playing video games, watching movies and cuddling. Although both of them loved it, it _did_ make trips to the supermarket much more eventful than they should be. Sokka fussed over his hair in the bathroom for an hour, slicking it back into his wolf-tail _just right_. Zuko smelt every single cologne he owned, trying to decide which to use. After a while, they all started to smell the same.

"Which one do you think I should wear?"

Zuko looked up. Sokka was walking into the room, wearing nothing but ripped jeans and holding an identical camo shirt in either hand. On his feet were _the most awful pair of fluro lime Crocs_.

"Are you _actually_ going to wear those outside?"

Sokka looked down at his legs. "The jeans?"

Zuko looked at him incredulously. "The Crocs, Sokka."

"Yeah?"

Zuko groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"What's the problem?"

He brought his face up from his hands to glare at Sokka, whose face had twisted into a bemused smirk. "I actually fucking hate you."

"Mm-hm," Sokka turned to walk out of the room. "I guess no cuddles for you tonight."

_"Sokka!"_

"I was kidding!"

Of course, Sokka was kidding. As usual, they were cuddled together on the couch, Sokka holding Zuko close to him. He wasn't really watching the movie- he just liked paying attention to the way Zuko smelled, how soft his skin was against his. Looking back up, he cringed at the screen, watching the blood splatter across Christian Bale's face.

"Did we really have to watch American Psycho?"

Zuko shushed him. "S'good movie. My night to choose."

Sokka used his arm to pull him in closer. "Yeah, yeah. Why does such a cute little thing like the most disgusting movies?"

Zuko turned himself around, glaring at Sokka indignantly. "I'm not cute. Or little," he grumbled, poking Sokka in the ribs.

Sokka laughed, squishing Zuko's cheeks together. "Okay, baby," he teased, watching Zuko's face turn pink at the name.

Zuko turned around again, making an exasperated noise. "Just shut the fuck up and cuddle me."

Sokka snorted, but he complied. This was his favourite part of the day - both of them, in nothing but boxers, laying together. Zuko was always so warm it made him dizzy. He pressed a kiss against his neck softly, smiling against his pale skin.

"Gonna sleep a bit," he mumbled, hand caressing Zuko's stomach.

Zuko hummed quietly. "Okay."

When Sokka woke, the TV was off and the living room was blanketed in silence. Zuko was breathing, quiet and even, still wrapped in his arms. He pressed a kiss against his shoulders, peppering smaller pecks around his neck afterwards. Even from the most gentle kisses known to man, Zuko woke up, stirring, then turning around to face Sokka, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Why are you such a light sleeper?" Sokka muttered, holding Zuko's face back to look him in the eyes.

Zuko looked at him for a moment before his eyes darted down to his lips.

"Hurry up and kiss me."

"Sheesh, fine."

Zuko moved forward to link them together, with Sokka smiling on his lips. The kiss was gentle, lazy almost, both of them running their hands through the other's hair, Sokka against the back of the couch, Zuko pressed against him, feeling how soft his skin was. Even after sleeping, Zuko smelt - and tasted - so good. Sokka pulled their faces apart, grinning at Zuko for a moment, staring through his amber eyes.

Zuko looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"I wish I could stay here forever."


End file.
